An object of the present invention is to provide a simple control valve which enables selected ones of a number of hydraulic devices to be operated as selected from a central position. In particular, the invention seeks to provide a control valve for controlling the operation of the hydraulic devices on a hydraulically operated surgical operation table although the valve is not intended to be exclusively used on or in connection with surgical operation tables.